Vogue
by GhostWishper
Summary: one-shot: ¿La señorita Briggs cantando? Creo que no haber desayunado hoy me esta afectando.../¿A que se debe este intento de FanFic?, al episodio "iDream to dance" y a la cancion Vogue. ¡Lean, es mejor de lo que dice el Summary! ¡Dejen reviews!


**Vo****gue**

Ya a las 8:30 de la noche del día jueves, Sam Pucket se encontraba en su casa mirando la televisión. Si, se encontraba en **su** casa no el la de Carly. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno había dos razones: 1º su mamá había decidido preparar algo comida para que cenaran. Y ustedes dirían, ¿Y de todos modos porque no esta en la casa de Carly? Bueno esto nos lleva a la 2ª razón, Carly y Sam son dos fans de Glee, principalmente Sam, pero hoy Carly le había dicho que prefería ver el maratón de las películas de Harry Potter y que mañana vería la repetición del programa.

Sam, conociendo lo fanática que era su amiga cuando se trataba de Harry Potter, no se quejo en absoluto pero siendo la gran fan de Glee que es se negó a ver el maratón con su amiga y perderse el programa. Haci que muy apegada a su decisión estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, pero entonces el sueño comenzó a ganarle.

-No puedo dormirme... hoy es un estreno...

La joven de cabellos dorados trato de resistir el sueño, pero podía decirse que este tenia ventaja ¿Para que rayos se había quedado levantada hasta las 2:30 de la mañana haciendo zapping?

-Aahhh_ bostezo ,-Que cansancio..

Lanzo un suspiro y se levanto del sillón. Tomo su celular y puso la alarma a las 9:50, dormiría una siesta y se levantaría 10 minutos antes para ver el programa. Ni se molesto en apagar la televisión, simplemente se lanzo de nuevo al sillón y dentro de unos segundos se encontraba en la tierra de los sueños...

**Sam POV**

-¡Sam ya despierta!

No quiero levantarme, aun tengo sueño...

-Ni lo pienses Samantha, levántate faltan 15 minutos para la escuela

-5 minutos mas_ murmure en un tono somnoliento

Ahora en que estaba, a si estaba soñando que encontraba un río con grasitos en lugar de agua y-¡15 MINUTOS PARA LA ESCUELA! ¡Pero como paso! ¡Si yo estaba por ver el episodio estreno de Glee! ¡¿Y la alarma!

-A y cuando termines, apaga este maldito celular ¡Cuando me desperté estaba sonando a todo lo que da!

Devi saberlo, los Pucket siempre tuvimos sueño pesado. Ushh, lo peor es que me perdí el episodio estreno de Glee TToTT!

-Sam 10 minutos_ grito mi mamá desde la cocina

Me duche, cambie y peine mas rápido que nunca

Ya en la escuela...

-Llegue!_ dije cuando entre al salón

Que raro, las luces están apagadas.

Comenzó a sonar música de no se donde, esto se esta poniendo todavía mas raro...

Strike a pose.

Strike a pose.

Esperen! ¿Que rayos fue eso? ¡Estoy segura que escuche algo! Primero la musiquita y ahora esto.

-¿Qué esta pasando?...

Look around everywhere you turn is heartache

It's everywhere that you go

You try everything you can to escape

The pain of life that you know

-¿Señorita Briggs?_ pregunte confundida

¿La señorita Briggs cantando? Creo que no haber desayunado hoy me esta afectando...

La supuesta Señorita Briggs, me ignoro como de costumbre y continúo cantando.

When all else fails and you long to be

Something better than you are today

I know a place where you can get away

It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

¿Por qué están todos vestidos de negro? ¿Y qué hace toda la clase bailando? ¿Me abre equivocado de salón? ¡Pero que digo! Los vi a todos ayer, hasta Carly y Freddie están aquí ¿Por qué diablos están bailando? Dios esto es peor que cuando tuve esa pesadilla cuando vimos tantos videos para el concurso de iCarly.

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow

You know you can do it

-¡Ya vasta! ¡Dios, me están empezando a doler los ojos de ver esto! ¡ME LARGO!_ grite dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

Pero antes de que lograra salir dos chicos me levantaron y me sentaron en uno de los asientos del aula (N/A: como en iDream to dance)

-¡Suélteme mastodontes!

All you need is your own imagination

So use it, that's what it's for

Go inside, for your finest inspiration

Your dreams will open the door

¡Vamos se que no soy una niña buena, pero ni que hubiera hecho algo tan malo!_ grite esperando en que pararan o que los mastodontes me soltaran para poder salir de aquí.

Me tape los ojos, pero uno de los mastodontes me tomo por las muñecas, quitándome las manos de los ojos y haciéndome ver este engendro de la naturaleza ¡Y no me estoy refiriendo a la Señorita Briggs!... esta vez…

It makes no difference if you're black or white

If you're a boy or a girl

If the music's pumping it will give you new life

You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

-Oh vamos ¡Ya suéltenme!_ dije forcejando

Se me van a quemar los ojos, no hay otra no se puede hacer nada.

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow

You know you can do it

-¡No soy tan mala! ¡PIEDAD!

-...

Los dos chicos no dicen nada solo me miran a incrédulos

Beauty's where you find it

Not just where you bump and grind it

Soul is in the musical

That's where I feel so beautiful

Magical, life's a ball

So get up on the dance floor

-¡Bueno está bien! Si soy tan mala pero tampoco me merezco esto

Siguen sin responder nada haciéndome escuchar esta atrocidad.

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow

You know you can do it

Se estarán preguntando ¿Como Sam Pucket sabe tantas palabras tan… extravagantes?

Bueno la semana pasada le robe a Freddie su diccionario, libros y etc. para hacerlo enojar por si hacer explotar su casillero no había sido suficiente. Me aburrí y me puse a pasar las páginas del diccionario sin prestar mucha atención ¡Al final termine encontrando mas de 23 nuevos insultos para el tonto! ¡Debieron ver su cara!

Vogue

Beauty's where you find it

Vogue

Beauty's where you find it

-No puedo soportar esto mucho más tiempo... ALGUIEN SALVEME! AHHHHHHHHH!

Greta Garbo, and Monroe

Dietrich and DiMaggio

Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean

On the cover of a magazine

Después de unos segundos, vi que todos no me habían prestado atención en lo mas minimo

-Hay que lindos, cuanto me ayudan

Un comentario muy sarcástico, sarcasmo lo suficientemente obvio para que Melani lo entienda. Así que imagínense lo obvio que fue.

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean

Picture of a beauty queen

Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire

Miss Biggs, dance on air

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD!

They had style, they had grace

Rita Hayworth gave good face

Lauren, Katherine, Lana too

Sam Pucket, I hate you!

-¡De eso me di cuenta cuando comenzó a cantar!_ le grite

(N/A: la ultima línea del verso diría "Sam Pucket, yo te odio", por si no entienden ingles)

Ladies with an attitude

Fella's that were in the mood

Don't just stand there, let's get to it

Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

-¡¿CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE DURA ESTO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vogue

Vogue

Vogue

Vogue

-Para su información sigo esperando a que este engendro de la naturaleza se acabe, y si se lo pregunta no le hablo a usted Señorita Briggs... esta vez...

Oooh, you've got to

Let your body move to the music

Oooh, you've got to just

Let your body go with the flow

Oooh, you've got to just,

Vogue!

-¡AL FIN! ¡Dios si existe!_ dije una vez que termino la tortura

-Bien chicos, ¡Ahora 4 minutes!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

**Mi POV**

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Sam se despertó al caerse del sillón

-¡Auch!... Estaba... dormida? _dijo mirando confundida a su alrededor

-Pero como..? ¡¿Y todo eso! ¡Estoy segura que si paso!

Miro que sostenía su celular en su mano, miro el reloj y eran las 10:36. Dirigió su mirada al televisor y vio que el nuevo episodio de Glee estaba ya a la mitad, en ese momento recordó una de las propagandas del episodio: Sue iba a cantar Vogue. Debió escuchar cosas dormida e imagino todo eso.

-Lo que puede hacer la imaginación... _ murmuro y de inmediato se puso a ver lo que quedaba del episodio

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Sam por primera vez en su vida había llegado temprano, aún antes que Freddie y Carly. Pero ya que estaba sola empezó a pensar en que broma pesada podía hacer o mejor dicho a quien.

Termino decidiendo que a la señorita Briggs por haberle dado espantosas pesadillas anoche. Entro al aula y encontró a la señorita Briggs escuchando música con un mp3, o para ser mas precisos el mp3 que ella le había robado a Freddie y la señorita Briggs se lo había confiscado.

- Come on, vogue. Let your body move to the music.. mmm… ¿Se podría saber lo que esta haciendo aquí, Pucket?_ dijo al darse cuenta que Sam estaba ahí

Sam solo la miraba extrañada y algo asustada.

-M..me voy _ dijo y salio disparada fuera de la habitación, lo único que faltaba es que tuviera que ver el engendro de la naturaleza de nuevo... y no, no hablo de la señorita Briggs.

La profesora miro confundida a la puerta por la que había salido velozmente su estudiante. ¿Qué los adultos mayores no podían ver Glee también? (Señorita B: adultos mayores? - N/A: no, para nada ^^;; - Señorita B: y que es eso de "engendro de la naturaleza", eh? – N/A: he he *Glup*)

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Ok ¿Raro one-shot, no? Se estarán preguntando ¿Que problemas psicológicos tenes para haber hecho esto? Les responderé, los míos que ni mas ni menos! Nah es broma, solo es que me puse a pensar en "iDream to dance" en el que Sam tiene una pesadilla con la señorita Briggs y en que, de alguna manera, Sue y la señorita Briggs son parecidas. Principalmente porque las dos son malvadas xD, pero para los que no tienen idea de que es Glee y no conocen a Sue Sylvester, si saben ingles les dejo estos videos para que se ubiquen un poco:

Sue Sylvester's Guide to Insults: http: / www . youtube . com /watch?v=EflcoWksmgg

Best of Sue Sylvester Season 1: http: / www . youtube . com /watch?v=970yJGLpot0&feature=related

Y si no saben, conseguí la propaganda del episodio subtitulada:

http:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=trH2WCL_2Zk&feature=related

http:/ www. youtube . com /watch?v=P1r4lnynEgo&feature=related

Bueno después cambie la letra un poco, la versión de Glee dice 'Sue Sylvester dance on air' no 'Mrs. Briggs dance on air' y 'Will Shuester, I hate you' no 'Sam Pucket, I hate you', solo eran unas modificaciones para que concordara con la historia o simplemente pueden decirle "Vogue, iCarly versión".

Hasta acá llego este raro one-shot, espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review! LAS NECESITOO!

Inspiración: ... ¿Por qué me usan para historias sin sentido ToT? ... ...

Es lo que puede hacer la imaginación xD!


End file.
